1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator for applying a fluid, for example, a fluid cosmetic such as a liquid eye shadow.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known applicator for applying a fluid comprises a tubular core for introducing a fluid from a reservoir and discharging the fluid from an outlet arranged at the distal end of the applicator, and an elastic porous outer membrane, such as urethane foam permeable to a fluid, in the shape of a bag, covering the tip portion of the tubular core. In the conventional applicator, a fluid uniformly soaks through the substantially entire area of the outer membrane. In an actual operation for applying a cosmetic to a skin of a human being, it is necessary to spread and gradate the cosmetic after the cosmetic is applied to the skin. The conventional applicator is not adapted to carry out these operations because a fluid uniformly soaks through the substantially entire area of the outer membrane, and it is disadvantageous and inevitable that a finger or a brush or something else must be used for spreading and graduating the cosmetic.